XY097: A Fiery Rite of Passage!
is the 4th episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis The gang come across a Litleo who was forced out of its pride by a Pyroar, so they attempt to help it before Team Rocket tries to steal the rest of the pride. Episode Plot The heroes are on a steppe, making Clemont tired, as they *still* haven't crossed it yet. Ash encourages Clemont, claiming something may pop up. Bonnie warns Clemont they will leave him if he falls behind, making Clemont displeased. Suddenly, the heroes hear something and check out. They encounter a pride of Pyroar, from which one of them is roaring at a Litleo. The male Pyroar growls at Litleo, who runs up and hugs Pyroar's leg, for the group will leave Litleo alone. Pyroar throws Litleo away. Ash scans both Pyroar and Litleo with his Pokédex and the heroes learn it is Litleo's time to grow independent. Litleo runs up to Pyroar, but trips over and gets hit by Pyroar's Flamethrower. Seeing Pyroar will make another attack, Ash and Pikachu go down the cliff, as they do not support Litleo being hit. Ash wonders why Litleo can't stay with them for a while longer. Clemont, Serena and Bonnie warn Ash to get away, as it is too dangerous to be there, but Ash doesn't to stand to see Litleo getting hurt. Pyroar uses Flamethrower, but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, countering the attack. Litleo looks to Pyroar, who leaves it. Ash holds Litleo, who has an injury on its paw. Clemont tries to calm it down, but Litleo bites Clemont's arm. Clemont endures its biting and sprays a Potion on Litleo, who feels better and licks Clemont's arm, feeling sorry for biting him. Litleo is hungry, so Serena offers it a Poké Puff. However, remembering Pyroar's actions, Litleo refuses the Poké Puff. Litleo leaves, as it needs to grow independent. Bonnie is worried for Litleo, but Clemont suggests they could watch over it from a distance. Team Rocket saw this and Jessie is not impressed by Litleo. James and Meowth remind her Litleo can evolve into Pyroar, so they decide to catch it and evolve it. Litleo walks and looks behind. In a moment, Litleo falls down a cliff by accident, though the heroes watch over it. Litleo continues and smells a berry. It finds one, though the berry floats off, riling Litleo up. It is due to James actually trying to lure Litleo with a berry. Team Rocket watches, but Meowth sees something terrifying. Jessie and James turn around and see an angry being sticking out its teeth. A moment later, Team Rocket is being attacked and burned, while Litleo continues onwards. The heroes follow Litleo, but are also watched by Pyroar. Litleo continues, but feels exhausted and rolls over, down a slope. Bonnie is worried, but Ash stops her, for this is Litleo's trial. Litleo continues and bashes a tree to get a slurp of water, then moves onwards. Pyroar continues watching and a breeze passes by. Litleo turns around, though Pyroar is gone. Litleo tries to return, but remembering Pyroar's actions towards it, goes forward. The heroes observe Litleo and notice it is starting to act more determined. Litleo steps on a rock, which breaks and slides down the slope. Ash sends Frogadier, who binds the rock with its Frubbles, so Litleo does not fall down and injure itself. Litleo is surprised, but is still determined and continues forwards. Litleo comes to a river and tries to swim over it. However, the current is too strong and Litleo starts drowning. Clemont sends Chespin, who uses Vine Whip to pull some vines, allowing Litleo to hold onto them and pull itself to the other side of the river. Clemont thanks Chespin for the help, but Pikachu points at Pyroar, who is watching Litleo's progress. Litleo climbs up a cliff and finds some berries. Clemont realizes Litleo was hungry and in order to be independent, it had to acquire food on its own (rather than taking Serena's Poké Puff earlier). Litleo sees Pyroar, who watches as Litleo eats the berry. Pyroar descends down to go to Litleo, but finds a strange machine in the way. Team Rocket appears and activate their machine, sucking Pyroar into the machine. The heroes arrive to the scene and encounter Team Rocket, who nearly run over them. Pikachu falls down and while Pyroar tries to get out, Team Rocket try to suck Pikachu into their machine as well. However, before they almost got their enemy, they get attacked by Litleo's Flamethrower, so Team Rocket slams Litleo with the robotic tail. Pyroar watches as his son gets hit and bashed onto a rock. Pyroar becomes furious and uses Overheat, trying to get out. However, Team Rocket manipulates the attack and launches it onto their foes, who dodge the attack and hide behind the rock. Pyroar is outraged, so Ash sends Frogadier, who uses Water Pulse. However, Overheat overpowers it, which nearly hits Frogadier. Litleo charges in and gets hit by Pyroar's Overheat. However, Litleo determinedly continues onward, entering the machine. Litleo hugs Pyroar and makes a cry, calming Pyroar down. The heroes are pleased that Pyroar has calmed down, allowing Frogadier to free Litleo and Pyroar by using Cut. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, while Litleo and Pyroar use Flamethrower to blast Team Rocket off. The heroes are glad Pyroar and Litleo are fine, while Litleo stands proud, for it passed its trial of becoming independent. Later, the heroes and Pyroar bid Litleo farewell, confident it'll evolve one day, as their journey continues. Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Litleo (JP) *"Who's That Pokémon:" Litleo (US) *This episode is references the movie "The Lion King". Gallery Ash sees some Litleo and Pyroar XY097 2.png Pyroar roaring at Litleo XY097 3.png Pyroar throwing Litleo XY097 4.png Ash talking to Pyroar XY097 5.png Ash holding the injured Litleo XY097 6.png Serena offering Litleo a Poké Puff XY097 7.png Team Rocket sees Litleo XY097 8.png Everyone sees Litleo after falling off the cliff XY097 9.png Litleo sees a berry floating XY097 10.png Team Rocket burnt after their encounter with Pyroar XY097 11.png Litleo exhausted XY097 12.png Frogadier using its Frubbles to prevent Litleo from falling XY097 13.png Chespin saving Litleo from drowning XY097 14.png Team Rocket's latest mecha XY097 15.png Pyroar trapped inside the machine XY097 16.png Ash demanding Team Rocket to let Pyroar go XY097 17.png Litleo ready to fight Team Rocket XY097 18.png Team Rocket hitting Litleo XY097 19.png Team Rocket taking advantage of Pyroar's Overheat XY097 20.png Litleo calming Pyroar down XY097 21.png The capsule breaking open XY097 22.png Team Rocket blasting off XY097 23.png Pyroar and Litleo are good to each other again XY097 24.png Everyone waving goodbye to Litleo }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūta Murano Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yuki Naoi Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors